Himura's New Clothes
by mikkilala
Summary: Kenshin already gets enough attention by carrying a sword, but what kind of attention will he get when he gets new clothes? Read and find out who he attracts and how they are attracted. *One shot*


****

Author's notes: Hello again! This is Lovely_pinay and this is my second RK fic! There's a story behind this fic. I was sitting in class (Spanish) doing nothing at all because it was the second day of school then all of a sudden this story comes into my head. Well, not much of a story but whatever. It was funny when I thought of it but tell me what you think. P.S. Does any one else think school sucks?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me it belongs to Watsuki-sensei. Please don't sue me. =)

****

Himura's New Clothes

Kenshin was passing by a clothing shop after picking up some groceries when he notices the different colors and styles of gi and hakama the shop keep had displayed.

"Get brand new gi's and hakama here! Cotton or silk it's your choice!" the shop keep was yelling out the window.

[_Hmmm. Silk_.] Kenshin thought. He went into the shop and browsed the through the clothes when he saw the perfect hakama and gi.

"Would you like to buy this sir?" Asked one of the employees.

[_well, I do need new clothes and the color of this gi is so vibrant.] _Kenshin looked down at the faded red gi he had on and his patched up hakama.Kenshin smiled to himself and pulled out his wallet.

"Tadaima! Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin gaping at him. 

[_Oh my god! Kenshin looks even more sexy… so utterly desirable than he ever has! Just looking at him makes my whole body shiver. I wonder what's different about him?] _

Caught up in her own thought's She didn't feel Kenshin's hands on her arms, gently shaking her.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled.

"Kenshin what's wrong?" Sano and Yahiko ran up to them. 

[_Why are they looking at me like that?_]

Sano stood ogling Kenshin's body head to toe while Yahiko clasped his hands together with star in his eyes.

Sanosuke started fiddling with his hair and stared at the ground. Then he muttered, "Kenshin…you really look…good…today."

"Oro?"

Yahiko kneeled in front of Kenshin and bowed.

"Kenshin-sama!"

"Ororo?!"

All of a sudden Kenshin felt Kaoru move. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "My koishii, aishiteru!"

"OROROROROROROROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with his god like speed Kenshin dropped his old clothes and groceries, flew back through the gate, past the river, over the bridge back towards the market.

"Kenshin! Mou!" 

"Daijobou Jou-chan, he'll be back."

**__**

*Crack_ * _**Thud.** Kaoru was breathing heavily with shinai in hand, half of it was laying on the ground with Sanosuke's unmoving body.

"That's for tryin' to steal my man!!

Kenshin stopped running when he thought he got far enough from the dojo.

[_What happened back there?]_ Kenshin brushed off his gi. [_Wouldn't want to get these dirty already] _When he looked up everyone passing by were looking at him at him. [_Is there something I don't know? I don't have my sakaba so why is everyone staring?]_

But not every one was staring, only the –

_[What the-! Only men are staring at me!!]_ Kenshin fainted in the middle of the street. Dozens of men came to his rescue.

"OROROOROROROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru told Yahiko to bring in the things Kenshin had left into the house. After putting the groceries away Yahiko went to Kenshin's room to put away his old clothes. He stepped into his room and slid the door shut. 

"Now is my chance." Yahiko took the paper wrapping off kenshin's old clothes and held the worn fabric in his hands. 

"Ahhh, Kenshin!" Yahiko said with admiration. He held the cloth to his body, hugging it close to him. The Yahiko started to take off his clothes.

Five mins later…

"Yahiko? Yahiko where are you?" _[He better not be up to something. What a brat.]_ Kaoru thought. She was passing by Kenshin's room and she heard something moving around.

"Oh my god someone is in Kenshin's room!"

Kaoru slid open the shoji. "Whose in he-"

Kaoru saw Yahiko on the floor hugging him self, wearing Kenshin's old clothes. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*crash *thud. 

"Yaoi-hentai!!! How dare you wear my koishii's clothes!" Kaoru, breathing hard, left an unconscious Yahiko on the floor.

"I'm going to look for Kenshin."

"Miss can you help us?"

"Hai what seems to be the matter?" Tae looked down at the person who was just carried into the Akabeko.

"Ah! Ken-san! What happened!?" Tae quickly moved two tables together.

"Please set him down over here." The men carrying Kenshin obeyed.

" Thank you so much miss." One of the men said. Then, almost reluctantly they left. Tae smiled at them when they left. She looked back at Kenshin, whose eyes were opening slowly.

"Tae-dono."

"Ken-san what happened to you?"

"Men, so many men." Was all he could say.

"Nani?" [Ken-san beaten by a couple of men? Impossible.]

"You just wait here. I'll get Tsubame-chan to get Kaoru-chan."

Just then sanosuke burst into the restaurant. 

"Kenshin, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Oro, Sano please stay back." Kenshin said sliding off the tables.

"Maa kenshin don't be so shy."

"Sano, please I'm warning you."

Kenshin's eyes began to glow amber. Sanosuke stepped back.

"Alright, damn Kenshin can't take a joke?"

Then Kaoru burst into the restaurant.

With tears in her eyes she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

*Sniffle *sniffle "Kenshin, don't run away from me please!"

Then Yahiko came in…Wearing Kenshin's gi and hakama.

"Kenshin-sama can I keep these?"

"Yahiko-kun, why are you dressed like that?" Tsubame said. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Yahiko no hentai! Why didn't you tell me you liked men?" Tsubame started crying.

"Yahiko-kun how bad of you to make Tsubame cry." Tae scolded.

"Kenshin I say we leave here. Just the two of us." Sano said walking towards him.

"Back off Sanosuke, he's MINE!!!!" Kaoru barked. Hands up ready to fight.

"Who says?"

"Yeah busu who says?" Yahiko chipped in.

"Yahiko-chan you make me sick!" Tsubame yelled and hit him again.

Everyone started to argue. Tae was telling Yahiko he was being mean, Tsubame was calling him a pervert and crying, Kaoru was fighting off Sano AND Yahiko, Sanosuke was trying to get past Kaoru, and Yahiko was gnawing on Sanosuke's head.

Kenshin sat down and thought.

__

[I can't believe this all started 'cause I got a new magenta gi and white hakama.]

Well everyone that's it. This is my first attempt at a comedy so tell me honestly how it was. Thanx for reading! Reviews are very welcome. It helps me write better stories please review after you read!!! (And tell me if there are any mistakes so I will be able to correct them!) Arigato gozaimasu!

****


End file.
